


Between Breaths

by FatalAmbition



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalAmbition/pseuds/FatalAmbition
Summary: Reno has gotten bolder in his advances towards his favorite rookie, the question is...will she accept them?
Relationships: Elena & Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 5





	Between Breaths

Elena remembered all too well the first time Reno had initially started showing interest her on a much more personal level. When the teasing flirtations became much more intimate and even more invasive to boot. The red head showed how little he cared for personal space when he had backed her up against the counter in the break room, looming above her to serenade the very obviously flustered blonde in that damned sexy voice of his; his kissable lips hovering inches above hers the whole time. She remembered how terrified she was about someone walking in to see them, and embarrassed thoroughly by the fact that the idea of that ᴇxᴄɪᴛᴇᴅ her. 

Reno wasn't referred to as the Lightning Turk without good reason; he swooped in, struck hard and dispersed in seconds. And just when she thought he was going to finally kiss her as she'd wanted, he lifted his head and was across the room, planting his ass in a chair before she could even blink. Confusion [and even disappointment] flickered across her visage, though she realized why he had moved as a group of people were now coming in through the door. She hurriedly busied herself by pouring a cup of coffee while he flipped open a newspaper. Elena silently chided herself as she hurried back to the office, feeling those Aquamarine eyes of his boring into the back of her head as she rushed out of the break room. 

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬, '𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘢...𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦...

She had to keep reminding herself this; no matter how great the distraction would provide, it was still inappropriate. Tseng and Rude were lucky, they actually had field assignments while both Reno and herself had been left behind to count the ceiling tiles and sort through the paperwork. It was stressful enough as is when both Turks easily went stir crazy after being cooped indoors for so long, it had to be why Reno was turning his attention ᴇʟꜱᴇᴡʜᴇʀᴇ. A longing gaze was cast out over the city, sipping thoughtfully at her coffee with a quiet sigh following shortly after. Elena hadn't even heard the door open and close as she was looking out the window, so caught up in her thoughts that it wasn't until Reno was pressed up against her seconds later. His name left her lips in a hushed exclamation as one of his hands grasped hers [the one holding her cup of coffee], the other encircling her waist to hold her slender form against his own. Reno leaned in, nestling his face in the crook of her neck and breathing her in before lifting his head to trail his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. 

"Put the cup down before you spill it everywhere, Laney..."

The husky tone of his voice was making her melt, and she obediently set the cup down on the nearest desk. "𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭..." He all but purred, making the flustered blonde melt even further. The hand that had been steadying her own now slipped beneath her coat, tracing a line up her stomach slowly as he continued to whisper in her ear. "I know we both want to be out there on the field, but we're stuck here...so...why not make the most of that, yeah?" His touch stopped just before reaching her breast, his arm moving from her waist to slip under her shirt to boldly trace his fingertips along her hips. Elena hissed softly at him, though she sure as hell wasn't fighting his advances. "W-we could get caught!" She caught the devious grin pulling at his lips through the reflection of the glass, that he was now pressing her up against. "Doesn't the risk of that sound 𝐟𝐮𝐧?" Stars above, he sure as hell made it seem like it could be. But-- "I'd like to not lose my job thank you ver--" 

Reno didn't let her finish, his hand now grasping to turn her chin so his mouth could claim her own as she had so badly wanted earlier. Elena whimpered, lips parting to allow his tongue access into her mouth. Gods above, she had no willpower when it came to him. The man who had teased her relentlessly for years and drove her up the wall, just when exactly had he wormed his way into her heart!? Reno left her breathless with just a kiss alone, Elena couldn't imagine what he must be like behind closed doors. Fortunately for her, she was about to find out. Pulling her away from the windows, Reno drew the blonde bombshell into his arms, still kissing her fervently and passionately as she slipped her arms around his neck. He had her sprawled out on top of what she hoped was one of their desks, in that moment she just didn't care. 

The smooth bastard had her belt unfastened in a matter of seconds, the button to her dress pants popped open a minute later, and his fingers were now already slipping in to gently stroke teasingly along her nether lips. Reno was delighted to find that she was already wet for him, using his thumb now to rub agonizingly slow circles around that sensitive ball of nerves, content in watching her thrash her head from side to side; already begging him.

"Please.....Reno....please..."

𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒  
𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒  
𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒.....

𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓲𝓽--

Fuck, but her voice was so cute. Elena didn't realize it yet, but he was planning on making her come for 𝐡𝐢𝐦 on none other than the desk of the man she'd pined after for so many years. It broke his heart to see her love go unrequited for so long, more so when she had finally realized it was never going to happen and just gave up all together. Reno wanted to show her that Tseng wasn't the only eligible bachelor in the office, and at long last, he was going to make her 𝗵𝗶𝘀. The redhead had no intention of taking it easy on her, his gaze flickering to the clock before he finally slipped two fingers in between those slick warm folds, his thumb now positioned on her clitoris and eliciting a delighted cry that made him ᴀᴄʜᴇ. His free hand moved up and he used her own tie to gag her with a cheeky grin.

"For someone worrying about getting caught, you're the one who's going to get us in trouble, Laney." 

Wiggling his eyebrows in response to the glare she shot up at him, Reno plunged his fingers deeper into her folds, wishing instead that it could be him burying deep inside of her instead. There would be plenty of time for that later, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺. His intent now was to just help relieve a little stress and give her a taste that would bring her back ｂｅｇｇｉｎｇ for more. His ministrations were rewarded in a matter of ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇꜱ, as he felt her tighten around his fingers and watched with pleased delight as she ground her hips with needy desperation and rode her orgasm out. Three minutes, all it took was three minutes. Slipping his hand out of her pants, Elena felt her cheeks flush even brighter as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked her juices clean off. 𝘖𝘩 ,𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘢...he'd really seemed to enjoy that, from the way he was grinning down at her like the damned Cheshire cat. The blonde spit her tie out and he was kissing her once again. That had been a 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩 momentary distraction, but she wanted more. But just as soon as she moved her hand to grab his 🅴🅼🆁, Reno jumped back with another cheeky grin.

"Ah-ah-ah, you little minx....we've got paperwork to finish."

Reno couldn't help but laugh when her jaw dropped, shrieking in surprise when she picked up a stapler to throw at him. "HEY! Y'know, Tseng wouldn't approve of his stuff being messed with!" 

His grin only grew wider as it dawned on her that they weren't on either of their desks, and she leaped up with a furious little screech that almost sent him into a fit of hysterics. Until of course, she was descending upon him, fists swinging. Reno made a remark about how she should save all that extra energy for later and wound up with a black and blue mark on his shoulder when she socked him for real. 

Elena was obviously restless for the remainder of the day, deliberately avoiding Reno because for the entire duration of their shift he was giving her bedroom eyes and groaning in a sensuous manner that was driving her crazy. The son of a bitch even whipped out a sucker to swirl his tongue around and suck on in a provocative manner, all while grinning at her.

It was fine.  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦.

She would extract her revenge later, in the privacy of her own home. And when the clock struck five, she clocked out and was out the door while he still had his legs kicked up on his desk and napping the day away. But as she was out the doors and boarding the train, Elena noted with a pleased flutter in her belly that he was following at a short distance behind her. He respected the fact that she didn't want to publicly display personal relations at least, and Elena silently thanked him for that. Though all bets were off when the two reached her apartment, already making out and unfastening buttons and zippers alike in a frenzied rush before her keys were even in the lock. Shirts were soon pulled off and discarded the second they made it inside, and Elena had kicked her pants off with a solid kick slam of her door, making the redhead grin wickedly once more. 

ꜱᴏ ɪ'ʟʟ ᴄʟɪᴍʙ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴘ  
ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ  
ᴛɪʟʟ ɪ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴡʜᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ

There was no banter exchanged between the pair, they did enough of that all day. Well, Reno did at least. Elena jumped into his arms, legs hooking around his waist as he easily caught her and took a seat on her couch as their tongues wrestled and his hands began to explore her partially exposed form. They had all night, and he planned on taking his time with his favorite rookie turned badass. Her fingers tangled in his crimson locks, playfully nipping his bottom lip while grinding her hips against his groin, earning a soft groan from him in the process as his hands now moved down to grab and squeeze those tantalizing plump cheeks of hers. He waited all day to touch her like this, just as she had waited patiently to show him how wild he'd driven her with that slow tease earlier in the day. Elena pressed her hand against his bare chest, gingerly pushing him down while her free hand moved to unbutton his pants. "Please let me take care of you now....please."

His cheeks flushed, how could he deny her when she was asking so nicely. Her lips pressed against the nape of his neck now, kissing before she began to drag her tongue down low, lower still as she teased him with her fingers. Reno leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing as his member twitched as her soft fingers explored it's length. Further down she continued to lick and nibble, eliciting a moan from the man as she finally pulled his throbbing length from the restrains of his pants. His eyes opened and dilated in surprise when he felt her moving around in his lap, blessed with quite the view of a lovely ꜰᴜʟʟ ᴍᴏᴏɴ clad in cheeky panties with an adorable pair of cherries printed on them. He knew better than to comment on them, besides, how could he do anything but gasp sharply as her mouth was now wrapped around the tip of his length, suckling tenderly just as he had been doing to that damned sucker of his earlier in the day. His cock twitched again when her tongue slid teasingly against the frenulum before taking all of him into her sweet, warm mouth. 

"Fuck, 'Lena...."

Unable to help himself, he sat up a little bit, both hands now grasping and kneading her ass as he buried her face in her sex and breathed her in deeply. The scent of her arousal was driving him wild, and he began dragging his tongue along her panties, groaning as she moaned sensually against him. Gods how she made such cute noises, just as he always imagined she would. He wanted to hear more, especially since the combination of the vibrations paired with that warm tongue of hers already had him so close. But he could hold out a little longer, enjoying how good she felt, bobbing her head up and down and suckling like he was the most delicious treat she'd ever tasted. One hand moved to slip two fingers inside of her, stroking at the same pace as she was sucking him off. As he expected, her pace increased and as such, so did his. 

𝘚𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭  
ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ.

Finally having enough, Reno pulled her panties down, spread her folds apart and began to ravage her with both his tongue and fingers, earning a delighted cry from his little bombshell. He wanted to taste more of the sample he'd earned earlier, and the way he ate her out showed as much, his fingers curling and stroking, knowing it wouldn't be long until she reached her limit, which was good since he was already at his. "Lena..." He panted. "...'m gonna...." It was a soft warning, in case she wanted to pull away. His breath hitched in his throat as she moved her hands to cup and gingerly stroke his testicles, taking his entire length deep into her throat. His orgasm hit hard, coating the back of her throat with his white hot seed. Reno was further pleased to feel her swallowing every last bit of it, coming back up for air and to swirl her tongue around his tip. Face buried inside her now, he ravished and licked and stroked until she was riding her own climax out yet again. Gods she was beautiful, Tseng's loss was absolutely his gain. 

Elena came back up to lay on his chest, her cheeks just as flushed as his own, eyes glazed over with lust. Reno pulled her back up for another passionate kiss, holding her face in both of his hands. He'd wanted to do this for so long now, and now that he had her, he didn't plan on letting her go. Both Turks lay wrapped up in each other's arms for a long time, just as they had in the office when she'd asked him to hold her all through the night. That had been the turning point where he felt his advances wouldn't be turned away, and his patience had paid off in the long run. She sat up after a while, turning her head to kiss the palm of his hand. "I can use a shower after that..." She bit her lip, blushing deeper before adding on. "Do you...want to join me?"

Did she even need to ask? 

Reno chuckled and sat up with her, face buried in her neck that he now playfully nipped at until it bruised. "Save on water bills that way, 'lena." She smiled at his joke and he could feel his heart swell, watching as she stood up to stretch before lowering her hands to unhook her bra. That absolutely caught his full attention, and he could do nothing but stare in admiration as she stripped out of the last of her attire, body swaying from side to side teasingly. She threw her bra at his face with a laugh, turning to kick her panties across the room before strutting off towards what he assumed was her bathroom. Reno swallowed hard, standing up to follow moments later, discarding his pants in the process. He heard her turn on the shower, and by the time he rounded the corner he noticed she’d already set out two towels and jumped in. He finally stepped in behind her, leaning against the wall to enjoy the view once more. Her hair was slicked back, water droplets cascaded down her petite form and he was already resisting the urge to touch her once more. So, he did the next best thing instead. 

He made sure this was going to be the best damned shared shower she ever had...by assisting in helping her get squeaky clean. If not just to make her a wild sticky mess all over again later. Reno grabbed her bottle of shampoo and immediately set to work, massaging her scalp slowly with little scratches from his fingernails. The smile he earned for that made him feel warm all over, especially when she grabbed a bar of soap and began lathering it up before washing him in return. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly at first, sweetly until she deepened it a moment later. He smiled into her lips, glad to know that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Following her lead, he let the water rinse the suds and bubbles away before he took the soap from her and took his time washing her from head to toe as she had done for him. Did he spend a little extra time sudsing up her breasts and buttocks? Perhaps...but did she enjoy it? Absolutely; the whimpers and lip biting was proof. His hands fell to her waist and he turned her around until her back was to him, pulling her back against him so she could feel that he was already hard again. One hand cupped her breast, teasing a nipple between his thumb and index finger as he whispered in her ear. “Ready to finish what I started earlier today?” She eagerly nodded her head and his hand moved away from her breast, splaying out to gently press his fingers to her throat. 

“Kiss me…” 

She did so eagerly, and as she did, he guided his length to her sex with his free hand. After a moment of awkward probing and ensuring the angle would derive her the most pleasure, Reno finally slipped inside of her with a satisfied groan. It was what he’d wanted all damned day, and he was just savoring the moment as she whimpered against his lips, rocking her hips back and forth in such a needy and shameless manner. He let her enjoy herself for a few moments, gently squeezing her neck with one hand while the other dug into her hips hard enough to leave a bruise. Her palms were pressed against the shower wall for support and Elena was calling his name out over and over again, rocking her hips back and forth against him over and over. When he felt himself growing closer to his climax, Reno pulled out of her, much against her protesting. 

But he wanted to see her beautiful face, watch those lips fall open as she reached that peak with him, admire that beautiful shade of pinks and reds as they painted her cheekbones. So he pulled her around to face him, pulling one leg up to hook around his waist before burying himself inside her slowly once more. Elena’s hands slid over his chest, rising up to slip around his neck as she ground against him. One of his hands steadied her by gripping at her waist, the other squeezing a handful of her ass. That angling felt great, but it only worked for about a minute before the two of them looked at each other and quietly began laughing . “Hold up…” She reached back to turn the water off and gestured for him to sit on the ledge of the tub. He gladly did so, swinging one leg to rest outside the basin, eagerly watching as she lowered herself back onto him seconds later. Elena’s hands cradled his face as she kissed him once again, but soon lost herself to pleasure as she began bouncing up and down on his cock, her modest bosom bouncing cutely in his face as she did. Reno claimed one perky breast between his lips as her hands moved to grasp the back of his neck, tongue flicking across her nipple as she cried out in bliss. 

“F-uuuck...Elena….”  
“Come with me, Reno...please…” 

That pleading request again, Reno couldn’t help but oblige her as seconds later he was filling her up with his seed, her own juices intermingling with his as both Turks reached their climax together. 

Needless to say, they were probably going to need another shower. Perhaps even a bath. Either way, Reno sure as hell didn’t mind. And he was willing to bet his sexy little rookie didn’t either.


End file.
